Braveing the Shadows
by Galinia
Summary: Katniss locked her arms around mine, pinning them to my sides. She spoke in a playful voice but I couldn't hear her. It wasn't her pinning my arms to my sides, it was a mutt.
1. Cheese Buns and Mutts

_Cato had her down by her throat and I could hear her struggling to get free. For some reason I was blind and I couldn't see her. I could only hear her cries for me to help her. "Peeta!" Her choked scream came, sending fear into my heart. My wandering feet blindly hit something: Cato's sword. I grasped it and staggered towards the struggle. "Get him Peeta!" she chocked. I blindly stabbed the sword and I herd it it flesh. A groan of pain filled the air and a cannon boomed. Suddenly my blindness was gone and I saw Cato was dead but Katniss was at my feet, coughing up blood. Quickly I knelt next to her and rubbed her shoulders. She threw her arms around me weakly and began to sob. "It's okay Katniss, we're going home." I told her. As if on cue a voice came over the arena. "Attention Tributes! The previous rule change stating that two Tributes from the same District may be crowned Victor has been revoked. There can only be one Victor. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor."_

_The voice was gone and I looked to Katniss, who was still clinging to me. "Peeta, I can't… I can't let you die…" she sputtered. I kissed her hair, which had nearly come out of it's braid. "Katniss, you promised Prim." I reminded her. "Yes, I know, but I know she would understand.." Katniss whispered. She pulled away and she handed me my knife. "I am dyeing anyway Peeta. If I did win I'd still die. And you know it." She wheezed. She was right of course. Cato had damaged her wind pipes severely and maybe her spinal cord, for she hasn't moved her right side of her body at all. But that wouldn't stop me from saving her._

"_Katniss, I am as close to death as you are." I told her. Suddenly the mutts returned. "Peeta!" She screamed hoarsely. She moved so she was between me and the mutts. "Katniss! Don't!" I cried, but I was too late. She half ran half limped towards the mutts and I watched in horror as they tore at her flesh. "NO!" I cried as the cannon went off._

I woke with a start, panting heavily. "Katniss!" I cried when I saw she wasn't there in bed with me. I started trembling and broke into silent tears. No it had to have been a dream… She saved us with the Nightlock… She is safe…

But where?

I jumped out of bed and got dressed, fumbling at my left pant leg, still stuggleing with the stupid mental. I didn't bother with shoes. I ran out the door of my room and panicked at the sight of the front door wide open. A loud meow came from the couch and I saw Buttercup. Now I knew for sure Katniss was alive. But why was the front door wide open? Suddenly she bounded through the front door, her empty game bag slung over her shoulder her bow in hand and her quiver of arrows at her back. "Forgot to grab- O Peeta, your awake." She said when she saw me. I went to her and embraced her. Her hunting jacket smelled of pine, blood, and the cold winter air.

"Nightmares?" she asked. I nodded, knowing she will understand. Her nightmares are generally worse than mine. She set her game bag and weapons down and embraced me again, this time tighter. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Real or not real, you saved us with Nightlock?" I asked. "Real Peeta." She said, stroking my hair. I hadn't even noticed I started trembling until she asked me to sit down. "I'll make you some tea." She said as she disappeared into the kitchen. But I didn't want to let her out of my sight so I stood and followed her. She put the kettle on the stove and placed the tea bag inside then glanced up at me. "Peeta?" she asked. Her grey eyes were worried. "How about I make some cheese buns?" I suggested. She looked down as a smile played across her lips, making my heart race. "Alright." She said. I went towards the cupboard and began to get out the ingredients. After I had put them in the oven, Katniss' tea was ready and her had poured each of us a mug. We went and sat on the couch, angering a very sleepy Buttercup. The fireplace was lit and I supposed Katniss lit it this morning.

She took off her jacket before sitting next to me and she curled into a ball and leaned against my chest. "You left the door open this morning." I told her. "I didn't. I had it locked before I left the house. When I saw it open I thought you were coming out side." She said. Our eyes met in fear. Someone has been in our house. To change the subject I placed a hand over her abdomen.

"How is she doing?" I asked. Katniss smiled faintly. "She really likes the tea." She said. I smiled and kissed her temple. "I love you." I whispered. Katniss snuggled into my chest, her head right over my heart. " I love you too." I felt her begin to drift to sleep so I took the mug from her hands and placed it on the coffee table and held her hands in mine. About thirteen minutes later the buzzer for the cheese buns went off. Katniss groaned when I gently lifted her off me and laid her on the couch. When I got the cheese buns out of the oven Katniss locked her arms around mine, pinning them to my sides.

"O no you don't! Your going to let me sleep while you take all these cheese buns for your self!" she growled playfully. But I couldn't hear her. It wasn't her pinning my arms to my sides, it was a mutt. I yanked away from it, dropping the hot pan of cheese buns on the floor and it hit the mutts feet. It screamed and I saw it come at me with its hand outstretched to touch my face. "I hit it away, reaching for a knife from the knife drawer. "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MUTT!" I screamed.

"Peeta…?" Katniss' voice came from the mutt's mouth and it scared me more. I backed agienst the wall, poiting my knife at the mutt. The mutt didn't move. "Peeta, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you." Katniss' voice cooed. Suddenly the mutt changed into Katniss, who was standing before me, tears in her eyes. Then I saw what I had done. Her bare feet were red from burns and her face had a gash on her cheek. I looked at the knife in my hand and saw the blood, her blood, on the blade.

I dropped the knife instantly, falling to my knees crying. Her arms came around me and I hated that she was comforting me after what I had just done to her. I pushed her away. "Peeta… Please…" her voice was tear filled too. I couldn't meet her gaze, couldn't look at the gash, the pain I had caused her plain as day on her face. She kissed my cheek. "How am I going to fix this?" I asked. "Well first, you could make some more cheese buns being you ruined these." She joked. I glared at her then. "How can you joke when I just hurt you so bad!" I yelled. "What if I would had killed you? Or Her?" I said, placing a hand on her abdomen where our daughter was. Katniss kissed my cheek again. "You didn't." she said. I looked at her bare feet, already swelling from the burns. I picked her up and carried her to our room and laid her on the bed and began to bandage her wounds. "Peeta, please don't be angry. It wasn't your fault." She said. "Well it wasn't your vault either!" I yelled. She sat up at my angry voice. "It was Peeta. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that." She said. Anger flooded through me. "No Katniss! You will not blame yourself for this! Do you understand me?" I yelled. She sat and looked at me defiantly.

"There are many things that are my fault in this situation. It should have been me that was hijacked. Not you. You are so pure and they took it from you. I should have kept you with me that night. You should have been running with me. Not Johanna. I should have kept us together at all costs. And I most certainly should've been killed many times over." She said.

At this my anger grew. "Katniss do you realize what you're saying! If you would have died do you think our daughter would be alive right now? Do you think I'd have any reason for living? Katniss if you would have died I would have too!" I yelled. At her tear streaked face I stopped, hating for hurting her physically and emotionally.

I lifted her up in my arms and hugged her to me tightly. "Katniss I'm so sorry." I wept. "It's okay." She sniffed. "But I still would like those cheese buns being you ruined the last batch." She said. After I finished nursing her wounds I carried her down to the couch and set her down, wrapping her in blanket, placing her mug of tea in her hands. She smiled. "Thank you Peeta." She said. I smiled. "You're welcome love." I replied then went back into the kitchen. I cleaned the floor of the cheese buns, pan and the drops of blood, and got to work on the new batch. I just finished putting them in the oven when the door bell rang.

I herd Katniss start to get up so I ran in and stopped her. "Don't, I've got it." I told her gently. She nodded and settled back into the couch. I opened the door and came face to face with Gale.


	2. An Unexpected Visit

"Hey Mellark, is Katniss here?" Gale asked. "Yes she is." I replied offering him in side but he shook his head. "Can you ask her to come out here? I need to talk to her." He said. I shook my head. " I will leave, she just got back from hunting a while ago. I need to work in the kitchen anyway." I told him. He sighed angrily but consented to being escorted inside. Katniss was still wrapped in her blanket and was reading a book that was on the coffee table earlier. She looked up and smiled when she saw Gale and I bit my lip in jealousy.

"Catnip! What the Hell happened to your face!" He roared. "O the woods got the best of my dry skin." She stated simply. I saw Gale glare at her and I wanted to hit him for it. "I have known you for 22 years now. I know your lying." He said. Katniss' expression didn't change. "You may have known who I used to be but I am different now." She said.

"I know. Because the Katniss I know would lie about being attacked." Gale said turning to me. His expression was fierce. "You did that to her didn't you Mellark!" he yelled. "Gale leave him alone!" Katniss yelled. She was on her feet now and I saw in her eyes how much it hurt her to stand. Gale's eyes saw her bandaged feet and swollen belly. "You got her pregnant!" he yelled into my face. "Gale he is my husband!" Katniss yelled, grabbing his shoulder. Gale's eyes became pained as he looked to her.

"Then… I guess this is out of the question…" he said, pulling a velvet box from his coat pocket. Katniss' mouth hung open in surprise. "Gale- I thought you knew I chose Peeta…" she said. Gale glared at her again and shoved her down, hitting her in the abdomen. Quickly I caught her and picked her up in my arms bridal style and put her back on the couch. I met her gaze with worried eyes and she nodded, assuring me the baby was fine. I nodded the stood and faced Gale.

"Get out." I spat angrily.

"You said I could talk to her Mellark." He said coolly. Anger burned at my stomach. "You laid hands on my wife and my daughter. Get out." I said in a contained voice. "Your more of a threat to them than me." Gale taunted. "Get out Gale!" Katniss yelled, a hand laying across her stomach protectively. Gale glared at her through hurt eyes, as if he never expected her to ever turn him down. "Fine." He spat.

"But just so you know Mellark, I'm letting the authorities know you've been attempting to kill the Mocking jay." He said. "He hasn't!" Katniss yelled. Gale turned to her and smirked. He pulled a tape from his pocket with a grin. "I have proof Catnip." He said. Then walked out the door, slamming it closed behind him.


	3. Return to Darkness

I looked to Katniss after Gale had slammed the door behind him. Her face was assured, which confused me. "He is lying Peeta. He didn't know I could tell. It wasn't him in our house this morning." She said. "But the tape-"I started. "It said '2 Security' in tiny letters. It wasn't a tape from our house. Otherwise he would've known we were married." She said.

Oh, that did make sense, and I felt stupid for believing him. "So that makes me wonder who _was_ in our house this morning." I said. Her expression changed into one of worry, maybe fear. "Hey we'll be fine. I promise." I assured her. She rewarded me with a smile which I returned. Then I noticed her tea mug was empty. "Here, let me get you some more." I said, grabbing her mug from the coffee table. "Thank you." She said as she picked up her book again. I nodded and went back into the kitchen, her mug in my hands. I filled it up with tea from the kettle and went back into the living room and handed her the mug. Then the cheese buns' buzzer went off. "O good!" She said with a smile and I couldn't help but laugh. I loved that I could do something so simple and it could make her happy. Her smiles used to be so rare but now a frown is scarce. But I still cherished every smile she ever gave me. I went to get the cheese buns out of the oven when the phone rang. Katniss shook her head at me and pushed me toward the kitchen. "Don't let them burn! Besides, I can get it." She said. I nodded and went in to the kitchen, pulling the cheese buns out and after a few seconds of letting them cool I put a few on a plate and grabbed a few napkins and walked back into the living room where I saw Katniss frozen in place, similar to the weeks that followed Prim's death, when she was in depression.

Something was terribly wrong.

I sat the plate and napkins down so I could kneel before her and take her hands in mine. Her eyes were filling with tears and her face was as white as snow, her jaw trembling. Her grey eyes staring into another world. "Katniss love, what's wrong?" I asked, grasping her hands in mine. She suddenly saw me and she pushed her tears back, forcing her not to cry. This wasn't good. Katniss doesn't do that anymore. "Peeta…" Her voice choked with tears.

"What's wrong? Who was on the phone?" I demanded. She was shaking her head, biting her lip hard and I saw blood forming at the corners of her mouth.

"Coin is still alive…" She said. I cradled her face with my hands and used my thumb to move her lip out of her clenched teeth. "Katniss, it's okay. You're safe. I promise you, you are safe." I assured her, embracing her gently, stroking her braided hair. She was shaking hard, like I was before the tube took me into the first arena. I felt a flash back try to worm it's way into my mind but I fought it hard.

No. I will not do this now. Katniss needs me right now.

"What did they say to you other than Coin being alive?" I asked, trying to focus. "That she is returning to power. O Peeta what if she tries to get revenge on me?" She said shakily. "Coin wouldn't dare harm you." I told her, assuring her I would protect her at all costs. "No, Peeta, it's not me I'm worried about. It's you and our daughter." She said. I kissed her hair, although I felt anger and fear begin to make it's icey grip around me. "We'll be okay Katniss, I promise." I told her. "Who was it on the phone and what does Coin have to do with it?" I asked. She was hideing her emotions from me. "They want to redo my trial." She said. Anger flared in my chest.

"They can't do that!" I roared. She met me with an even gaze. "They can and they will. We've better start packing. If we don't reach the Capitol within the next week, they threatened to send people to come get us." She said, beginning to stand. I lifted her up in my arms and carried her to the room. "Peeta, you can't carry me around the Capitol like this." She said. I set her on the bed and smiled. "We'll get a wheel chair if we have to." I told her.

She nodded and I felt awful. We had worked at least 15 years on bringing her out of her depression and now she won't even look at me.

I took the suit cases from under the bed and began to pack our cloths. "When do you want to leave?" I asked. She looked up at me. "Tomorrow night. So I can hunt in the morning." She said. "But Katniss, your feet…" I said. "Do you think you could take me to the woods then? So I can see them one more time?" she asked. I nodded. "Of course, although, we will be coming back." I told her. She nodded and I knew she wasn't listing to what I had said.


	4. Nightmares

I couldn't sleep that night. I listened to the night sounds and would hold Katniss close when I felt scared. I began to doze off when suddenly she began to thrash around, hitting me in the face with her flailing arms. "PEETA!" she screamed. I couldn't hear her. All I saw was a mutt frantically trying to kill me. "Peeta! No!" It screamed. Katniss was before me now, not a mutt. She was thrashing and crying in her sleep. I grabbed her shoulders gently and began to wake her. "Katniss, wake up." I whispered. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and I couldn't get her to wake up. "Katniss wake up!" I cried. Suddenly she shot up, head-butting me and knocking me from the bed. I felt the mutts around me, growling, and I tried to convince myself it was fake. I clutched the carpet with tight fists. "You're not real! You're not real! I screamed. Suddenly the scary images disappeared and President Snow strode to me and I found myself pinned to a table.

"_You remember Katniss Everdeen don't you?" he asked and I saw a sadistic smile on his face. "Yes, of course I do. She is my wife." I replied. He laughed and it made me sick and angry. "Silly boy, why would you be married to the only person in the world who is trying to kill you?" he asked. "No! She saved me! She was always saving me! You are the one trying to kill me!" I screamed. Snow smiled sadistically, his white teeth seeming ready to rip out my throat like Enobaria. "No Peeta, you're wrong. You see, you are here because we had to stop her from sucking you into your execution. You were going to follow her willingly and she would have killed you. We had to stop her." "NO! You're wrong! You are always lying!" I yelled. Then I saw the Tracker Jacker venom in a syringe a nurse was getting ready to stick it in to me. _

"No!" I cried, jerking out of the memory. I had ripped two patches into the carpet and was clutching it desperately. I looked back up to see Katniss still thrashing and screaming my name and another name. "Maranda!" She screamed. Maranda? Then it dawned on me. That must've been the name she decided on for our daughter. I smiled. It was beautiful. Then I went to her and woke her.

She jerked awake and embraced me hard. "What happened?" I asked, stroking her hair. "I saw Coin in a room, the Head Quarters of 13. She had and you and our daughter and torturing you both." She wept. I stroked her hair and embracing her tightly. "It wasn't real Katniss. I promise." I told her. "But it will be…" she wept. "No! I won't let her touch you, me, or Maranda." I promised.

"Maranda…?"She asked then she smiled. "Maranda, yes." She looked down to her abdomen. "Maranda." She whispered with a smile. I hugged her and kissed her hair. "I am so blessed to have you." I told her. I heard her sensual chuckle. "I thought I was more of a curse to you." She laughed. I pulled away from her and glared at her. "Don't _ever_ say that again!" I told her. Her shocked look made me regret I spoke so sternly. I hugged her again. "Katniss I am serious, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." I told her. I felt her nod and her muscles tense and I knew she went back into her depression.

She pulled away and laid back down, letting me wrap her in my arms as I laid next to her. "Good night Peeta. Thank you for helping me." She whispered almost emotionlessly. I kissed her cheek and buried my face into her hair. "I will always help you." I told her as I felt her fall asleep.

Soon my own wariness began to overcome me and after kissing her cheek one more time, I fell asleep.


	5. Independance

I woke to find Katniss was still asleep, clutching my arm that was wrapped around her swollen belly. I smiled at the sight and wondered what I could do today to make Katniss smile when I remembered there would be no making Katniss smile today. Today we are returning to the Capitol. I sighed, deeply saddened. I gently got up from the bed, careful not to wake her, and then went down stairs so I could make some cheese buns. Maybe that might earn me a smile from Katniss today. I saw the sun stream through the kitchen window as the dawn came to life around the house. Soon the entire house was filled with the scent of Katniss' favorite food. I smiled, imagining her face lighting up at the sight of warm cheese buns and-

And what?

I thought a moment and decided on hot chocolate. I smiled at the clear memory of Katniss sipping the warm liquid with startled eyes, for I knew that she was as shocked as I was that anything could taste so good. _That memory didn't make me go into an awful flashback. _I thought with a smile. I began to make hot chocolate when the timer for the cheese buns went off. I grabbed my mitts and pulled them out and went back to the hot chocolate. Soon that was ready too. I placed the food on the table and went back to the bedroom to see Katniss searching for me. Desperation was in her eyes until they landed on me and became full of relief.

I went to her and held her close. "Nightmare?" I asked knowingly. I felt her nod, but she was stiff; as if she was scared I was going to judge her for being weak. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. "No." she said quickly and firmly. I nodded at her snap at me, trying to push it to the back of my mind. "I made breakfast. I hope you're hungry." I said. She nodded and I began to pick her up but she stopped me.

"I can walk." She insisted. "Katniss, you can't. Your feet are burned remember?" I asked. I went to pick her up again but she pushed away from me and crawled backwards from me. "No! I can walk by myself!" She yelled. I pushed the flashback away with all my might. I felt tears fall down my cheeks at the effort. I heard her get up from the bed and limp out of the room and slowly patter down the stairs. Soon, I had pushed the memory back and I followed her down. She had just started to sit down when I arrived at the scene. "Here let me help-"

"No Peeta! I can do it myself!" She yelled. I stepped away, biting my lip hard to keep the flashback away. "Katniss, please, let me help you. You're going to hurt yourself if-" "Peeta! Stop treating me like a child!" She screamed. I shivered in fear of my own mental attack. I back away from her and pressed myself to the wall and curled into my own body, clutching my hair. I began to tremble as I felt the arena around me again. _Cato running after Katniss. Me screaming at her to run. Why wasn't she running? O no! She had been stung! I could see the stingers now. She was over Glimmer's body, she had her hands on the bow and arrows. Relief washed over me but it was replaced by confusion when she pushed me towards Cato, His sword slicing into my thigh. I screamed in pain but ran, Katniss had already fled…_

I opened my eyes confused. I felt hands on my face and saw Katniss kneeling before me stroking the tears from my face. "Katniss…" I staggered. "Shhh…" She whispered. "Peeta, I'm so sorry."

"Real or not real, you were stung by Tracker Jackers?" I asked. "Real, Peeta, but that was my own fault." She replied. I nodded in comprehension. "Real or not real, you pushed me into Cato to help him kill me."

"Not real Peeta. Cato ran after you and me after I dropped the Tracker Jacker nest on the Career Camp.. He was going after me but- O Peeta; this is where my own memories are shiny." She said. I stared at her. "You were hijacked too?" I asked, not exactly sure if she was. I know of no memory of that. "No Peeta. I was stung by three Tracker Jackers. There are a few things that happened those following days that I wasn't sure were real or not." She explained. "Oh…" I said. I looked at her face and saw sadness, making me feel awful for making her feel that way.

I stood and offered her a hand up. She stared at it, deciding whether or not to accept my help. "Katniss, please…" I pleaded. Her eyes met mine and softened a bit. She placed her hand in mine. I grinned and pulled her to her feet and pulled her into my arms so I could hug her to me. She threw her arms around my neck and buried her face into my chest. I placed a hand over her head and the other between her shoulder blades and help her close, a small smile playing on my lips at how lucky I was.

"This is my fault. I should have just killed Snow and left Coin alone. Then she wouldn't have this over our heads." Katniss' tear-filled voice whispered. "No it isn't your fault. She was going to start the Hunger Games again. You did what was right." I told her. When she didn't answer I felt useless. "Well, come on then. Those cheese buns won't eat themselves." I joked. She laughed and sniffled a bit. "Okay." she said as I led her to her chair at our dining room table. She grinned at the sight of the hot chocolate. My heart soared at her grin. She looked up at me and her smile widened. "Thank you Peeta." She said. I smiled back and nodded.

Soon we both had finished eating and Katniss began to re-braid her hair. "Aren't you going to brush your hair first?" I asked. She glared at me and sighed. "O I forgot, we're going to the Capitol today." She said in a groan. I smiled a bit at her sarcastic tone. I grabbed a brush from the coffee table in the living room and returned and began to gently brush her hair. "Peeta, you don't have to do this." She said. I grinned and ran the brush through her hair again. "I know." I told her, kissing her cheek.

Soon I had her hair tangle free and began to braid it. "You can braid!" Katniss exclaimed in surprise when she saw how fantastic her braid was. I had taken her bangs and braided them from her forehead to a larger braid in the back of her head so it looked like she wore a crown. She felt it with her finger tips with curiosity. "Where did you ever learn to do this?" She asked. "Well we had to braid dough for cakes and such and I- I used to imagine I was braiding your hair for you…" I said a bit shyly. I knew when I said things like that she got a bit angry. But she didn't, or if she was, she didn't show me. "It's beautiful Peeta. Thank you." She said, astonishment in her voice. She stood and hobbled up the stairs and I followed behind, in case she fell, knowing she wouldn't let me help her otherwise.

She began to get dressed and I remembered we were going to the woods today so she could feel at ease. I followed her there once a couple years before we married; scared she was going to commit suicide. She seemed anxious, although I knew she must've been faking because I could see the fear in her eyes. "Ready?" I asked, once I put on some boots she instructed me were suitable for the woods. She nodded and once she had her boots on she moved effortlessly. I smiled to see she wasn't struggling to walk. "Let's go then." She said, grabbing her bow and arrows from the closet. I went down to the closet by the front door and grabbed her game bag.

We walked in silence to the woods and I could feel Katniss' excitement as she walked next to me, practically jogging. I smiled at her back as she jogged further ahead of me. The electric fence was gone now, I think in tribute to Katniss and Gale, even though he lived in District 2 now. Thinking of Gale made me mad. I focused on Katniss' figure running into the brush and my smile returned. "Is that safe for the baby? You know, to be running like that?" I called after her. She laughed at me and ran faster.


	6. Morning Dew

I smiled at the cold air hitting my face, making the woods less like the arena of the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss stopped to wait for me then lead me to a grove and motioned for me to sit down. "What is this place?" I asked, sitting next to her. She smiled, seeming to glow with pride. "I never told anyone, not even Gale about this place. This was where I'd go when we fought and I'd hide here." She said. The sun shone through the trees and shone down on her face, making her seem to glow. I smiled at her. "It's so beautiful…" I said, touching her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes. "I always knew you came here, Catnip." Someone said from behind us. I whirled around and saw Gale, who was standing with his arms folded and scowling at us. "I knew you came here when we fought. I'd sit here and watch you cry and wish that I could comfort you, but knew that you thought you were safe so, I left you alone." Gale said a sad smile on his face. Katniss turned around, facing away from him. I expected her to say something but she didn't, she simply sat there and I noticed tears running down her face silently. Pain filled my heart at the sight of it. "Katniss, I heard they are going to redo your trial. They have it all over the News. 'Girl on Fire goes back to Court.' It's a big hit! People are moving to the closer Districts such as 2 just to get a glimpse of it all. It's going to be great back home. All the business and such booming! I'd like to thank you." He said. I could hear a smirk in his voice. Katniss' miserable look turned to anger as she stood and walked to him. He opened his arms in an embrace and she walked into it. Gale shot me a victorious look as his hands moved over Katniss' body in a disgusting way.

Anger flared in my stomach and I stood just as Katniss kneed Gale in the groin. He fell over in pain and looked up at her with a look of fury. I grabbed Katniss' hand and pulled her behind me as Gale stood up. "You just got burned by the Girl on Fire. Don't mess with her again." She hissed. Gale narrowed his eyes at her. "You've thought you were all high and mighty ever sense you volunteered at the reaping. You leave and make out with bread boy and come back and make out with me and then go make out with him again. Then flip flop between us both before finally playing eenie-meenee-miny-moe and choosing to marry him. It was chance you married him. Now your carrying some mutated baby. Isn't that right Peeta? Remember? Katniss is a mutt and now she's carrying your child. You mated with a mutt." Gale taunted.

I felt the world getting shiny and began clutching my temples in pain, pushing the shininess away with all my might. "Gale stop it! Your hurting him!" Katniss cried. Her voice seemed to alter itself and become deeper and mutated. I could hear Gale laughing. "She's going to kill you Peeta. She's going to kill you and your mutated baby." He taunted. I felt Katniss clutching my shoulders but I was afraid to look at her, afraid I would see a mutt. "Please Peeta. Please don't listin to him. He is lying. I am human and so is your baby. Maranda is a human and she is our little girl. Peeta please." Her voice pleaded. "I- I can't…" I was shaking violently now, tears streaming down my face in confusion and pain. "Look at what you've done Gale!" Katniss cried. I could still hear his laughing and I fought passed the shininess and defeated it. I looked up and saw Katniss before me, her eyes worried and scared. "Peeta?" She asked. She hesitantly placed a hand on my cheek and stroked my face gently when I gave her a soft smile. Her eyes hardened as she turned around to face Gale. "Go." She said through clenched teeth. Gale didn't move, just stood there with a smirk on his face and I could almost feel the irritation and anger pulsing from Katniss. "You hurt my husband and endangered me and my daughter. Leave now or I'll kill you." She said, her body shaking in anger. I placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down. Gale sighed. "Very well Catnip. O and Mellark-" I covered my ears, ignoring whatever he was about to say to turn me against Katniss again. After saying whatever it was he said, he turned and left with a smirk. I uncovered my ears and looked over to Katniss, whose face was a blank mask of indifference. "Katniss?" I asked. She said nothing to me and I knew Gale said something about the Games. I Followed her out of the woods and when we got to the house I couldn't bear the sight of her so miserable any longer. I pulled her close to me and kissed her. Her lips were cold and shaky, she was trembling, but she kissed back all the same. When we broke away I asked: "You love me, real or not real?" She stared at me hard and studied me. I saw the warmth in her eyes and knew her answer before she kissed me again. "Real. Always real Peeta."


	7. The Train

**A.N: So sorry I haven't updated in so long a time. I feel really bad about it =( I will try to update more often though. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this fanfic, it really warms my heart. =) Now, enough of my chit chat, here's what you've all come for:**

Katniss was quiet the rest of the day. It wasn't long until we had to head down to the train station to catch out train bound for the Capitol. I felt uneasy about the trip, uncertain on how my mind would react to the memories that a Capitol train would resurrect. With Katniss acting as she had during the Hunger Games, I wasn't sure how long I could keep the flashes away.  
I sat down next to her and could feel the memory coming back to me of when we sat just like this when we first boarded the train several years ago. I griped the arm rests tightly, trying to force it away. It wormed it's way into my mind. I jumped up quickly, running to the bathroom, avoiding another accident with Katniss. I slammed the door shut and fell to the ground gasping.

"_At least you to have decent manners. The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion." Effie told us. I held back a groan of annoyance. Katniss immediately took to eating with her hands and wiping her hands on the table cloth. She gave me a seductive and scary smile and the food all over her face turned into blood.  
_"Mr. Mellark?" Someone knocks on the door to the bathroom. I am shaken from the awful memory to reality. I open the door to the bathroom and Saw a woman and her son who was the same age I was when I was entered into my first Hunger Games. "Yes?" I asked. "My son would love your autograph." She said in a Capitol accent that sickened me. I nodded, unsure on how else to respond. The boy gave me a slip of paper which I saw was a photo of me. I was in the 74th Hunger Games, fighting off Cato to protect Katniss. I bit my lip as I signed it, disgusted by this woman and her son. I left and went to sit next to Katniss. She glanced up at me and allowed a hint of emotion on her face; compassion. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah, just- lot of memories here. That's all." I told her, taking one of her hands in mine. She had a faint smile on her lips as she looked out the window. "I never really took time all the other times to look out here, to appreciate the beauty the speed of this train provides." She said. I smiled and nodded. She was right; the colors were blurred and looked crazy but beautiful all at once. It gave me an idea. I quickly grabbed my sketch pad and pencils and began to sketch out Katniss looking out the window at the passing world. She was to enthralled in her thoughts to even notice, that or she didn't mind.

That night we reached the Capitol. The steward was able to get us a wheelchair for Katniss. Even though she seemed to be walking fine, I knew she was in a lot of pain; that girl is a phenomenal actress. I wheeled her to the hotel we were supposed to stay in. I was in no mood to ride in a crazy car and no one was on the streets so it worked to my benefit. Katniss fell asleep shortly after being settled into the wheelchair. She was snoring softly, which I always found cute. I wonder if our daughter will snore like that…  
With that happy thought in my head, I was able to get us checked into the hotel and Katniss in bed without any shiny visions. Things are looking up.


End file.
